Don't Mess with Severus Snape
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Severus Snape is very protective over his wife, Hermione and his daughter Eden. When Eden becomes withdrawn he wants to know why.


**Don't Mess with Severus Snape!**

**By Greeneyes**

* * *

Severus and Hermione Snape had been married for nearly thirteen years this coming April. Hermione then Granger married her Professor straight out of school after the War at the age of 18 and now at the age of 31, she loved him more than they day she married him.

Severus hadn't changed much in the thirteen years they had married, he still had dark hair although a few grey were starting come through but he was 51 after all. He still had a sharp mind and sarcastic attitude but that's what she loved about him.

Severus and Hermione conceived their first child whilst on their honeymoon. Hermione gave birth to Eden Isobel Snape in the December and she became the apple of Severus's eye. His baby girl was everything to him and anyone who hurt her would answer to him.

Eden had a lovely childhood. Hermione stayed at home with her until she went to a Wizardry Primary school at the age of six. On the weekends, Eden spent most of the time in her father's private lab at Hogwarts; she loved making potions like her Daddy.

Eden started at Hogwarts just before her eleventh birthday. Eden had lived in the castle since birth; she was actually born in the schools but going into her first year was very scary for the shy little girl. Eden Snape looked very much like her mother except for dark nearly black hair and black eyes however wasn't as confident as her mother had been when Hermione started Hogwarts.

On the night of her sorting, her mother, the now potions Professor called out her name and Eden walked up to the stool waiting for the children. She sat down and bit her lip, just like her mother did when she was nervous and waited for the hat to decide.

After nearly three minutes the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' which made Hermione want to jump up and down while Severus who was now the Headmaster felt slightly disappointed however he knew Eden could never be Slytherin as she was too shy.

For the first few months, Eden seemed to settle in okay. She occasionally turned up in the middle of the night at her parent's rooms because she felt homesick and couldn't sleep. It soon became clear after the Christmas break that something was wrong. Eden became more of a recluse and even quieter. She spent more time in the Library and less time with her friends.

It was cold January night and Hermione rushed into her husband's office most upset.

'Hermione?' Severus said as he stood up. 'What's wrong?'

'Eden.' She cried out.

'Eden? What's wrong with Eden? Is she ill?' he asked worriedly.

'She's being bullied Severus.' Hermione said dropping down on the small sofa. 'I heard them taunting her and she just stood there.'

'Who was it?' he said deadly.

'I didn't catch their faces but I'm sure they were older. They were boys.' She said as she looked up at her husband. 'Why hasn't she come to us?'

'She's probably scared.' He said to Hermione as he sat down beside her and pulled her too him. 'I'll talk to her.'

Hermione nodded and cuddled into him further seeking comfort from him.

'You need to calm down it's not good on the babies.' He said as he put his hand on her growing stomach which was holding their twin boys.

'I'm fine. Their fine.' She said as she placed her hand over his. 'I'm worried Eden will take the news of the pregnancy bad.'

'She'll be over the moon darling.' He said as he kissed her softly. 'Now you go and get into bed and I'm going to find my daughter and beat the shit out of whoever is hurting my girl.'

Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply. 'I love you Severus Snape.'

'And I love you Mrs Snape, now go and get some rest.' He said as she walked out.

Headmaster Snape made his way down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. He reached the portrait and asked the Fat Lady to get his daughter. Five minutes later he was met by his daughter who looked pale and distressed.

'Eden?' he said as he helped her down the stairs. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' She said quietly.

'No you're not.' He said as he bent down to look into her eyes. As he looked at his daughter he noticed a yellow bruise on the top of her head which her fringe usually covered however tonight her fridge was pinned bag which gave Severus a good look at her heart shaped face. 'Where did this come from?'

'I was chasing after Snuffles and I hit my head on the table.' She said as he eyes looked at the floor.

'You're lying.' He said.

'I'm not Daddy.' She said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'Come on Eden, I'm taking you back to our rooms.' He said as he started walking with Eden slowly behind him.

As they walked slowly through the hallway Severus noticed his daughter limping.

'Eden is your foot alright?' he asked.

'I twisted my ankle running from...to the Library.' She lied.

'I'll carry you and then once we've talked I'm taking you to Poppy to get this sorted.' Severus said as he lifted his girl into his arms.

As soon as Eden was in Severus's arms she relaxed instantly. Her head rested on his chest and she closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep in his arms safe and protected.

Severus reached their rooms and went straight to his and Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was sat up in bed moisturising her face with her night cream.

'Severus?' she said worriedly as he placed their daughter in the middle of their bed.

He grabbed his wand from his robes and magically changed his daughter's school robes into a simple nightdress, as he did Hermione cried out on what she saw.

Eden's skin was full of bruises and marks. Her ankle was swollen and she had bruises on her shin which were dark and big. Her upper arms had finger prints like someone had grabbed her.

Hermione shook her head and cried as she saw them. Severus tried to stay calm as he looked at his small daughter but his anger was mounting and Hermione knew this. She reached out for him but he pulled his hand away.

'Who the fuck did this?' he demanded.

'Severus, shhh you'll wake her.' But it was too late Eden was awake. 'Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us someone was hurting you?'

Eden said nothing but cried and curled into her mother. Hermione rocked her daughter in her arms and kissed her head while Severus sat down on the other side of the bed and rubbed his daughter's back.

'Who is it Eden?' Severus asked calmly.

'Slytherins.' She mumbled as she turned to look at Severus.

Severus pulled his daughter to him and kissed her head. 'I want their names and ages Eden. They will be punished for this and I want you to stay here for the next few days. I'll get Poppy to write a sick note for you for the rest of the week and you and your mother are both going to rest for the rest of the week.' He said.

'Severus...I have classes to teach.' Hermione said.

'I can teach them.' He said

'I have work Dad I can't, I'll miss too much.' She whined.

'You will do your work here and you will be resting, it looks like you haven't slept in days.' He said as he stroked her cheek.

'I haven't' she admitted.

'Now, I want the names and then you are going to stay here with your mother and rest.' He said kissing her head.

And she did, she gave her father the names of her bullies. He kissed his wife and daughter and went to exclude four Slytherins from Hogwarts. After talking with the students and their parents, Severus returned to his rooms to find his pregnant wife and daughter sleeping soundly. He smiled as he saw them curled into each other. He got dressed into his Pjs and slipped into bed beside them.

He would make sure no one hurt his little girl or his wife, or his unborn sons. No one messed with Severus Snape.

* * *

**AU: Hope you liked. I just had this thought and I had to write it. xxxx**


End file.
